The MoCA 2.0 standard defines Modulation Profiles that have a set of parameters that determines the transmission between nodes, including preamble type, cyclic prefix length, modulations per subcarrier and transmit power. Each MoCA 2.0 Node maintains two PHY profiles for each 100 MHz unicast link: one for Nominal Packet Error Rate of 1e-6 (NPER) and one for Very Low Packet Error Rate of 1e-8 (VLPER). Similarly, two PHY profiles are maintained for 100 MHz Greatest Common Density (GCD) or Broadcast profiles: one for NPER (1e-6) and one for VLPER (1e-8). The GCD is a modulation format computed by a node for transmission to multiple recipient nodes. For the GCD or Broadcast format, the modulation used for each subcarrier is chosen to be the greatest possible modulation density that is less than or equal to the modulation density for that subcarrier as reported in the most recent Error Vector Magnitude (EVM) Probe Report the node sent to each of the other nodes. The EVM probe is used to determine the optimum modulation scheme for a set of subcarriers. During a new Node admission procedure, PHY profiles for both NPER and VLPER are distributed. Since the VLPER packets are more robust to errors than the NPER packets, the modulations per subcarrier of the VLPER profile are usually equal or lower than the corresponding modulations per subcarrier of the NPER profile.
However, the MoCA 2.0 standard does not support the use of two separate unicast high-speed profiles for each of NPER and VLPER packets. For each type of profile, either a Type5 preamble or a Type 6 preamble can be used, but not both.
Accordingly, a system and method to increase throughput via the use of multiple profiles may be desirable.